Fluffy One-Shots
by ItsAStupidAssDecisionThing
Summary: Some cute stories evolving around Uncle Rick's marvellous creations. They will warm ou up from your heart! I would be more than happy to take some requests from ANYONE, so feel free to PM me. Now I'll shut up, so please give it a go and ENJOY!
1. Budding Romance

**Hey everyone. I don't know really know what I'm doing. Please just read and tell me what you think! I intended the main character to be Calypso, but you can change that to yourself if you want;)**

I really did not want to watch this movie. As soon as Mr Johnston had mentioned that for the rest of the double period we would be watching The Fault in Our Stars, I had groaned and hit my head on the desk. Everyone else was cheering. Normally I wouldn't mind, just why did it have to be THAT movie? To make matters worse, everyone got to see my break down. To make matters even WORSE, that particular break down was seven minutes into the movie. I remembered the last time I had watched it. I had lasted about ten minutes, then just kept going, right through to the end. About five minutes after it had finished I had had a horrible headache. Mum said it was from dehydration. Everyone had joked about it, teasing me for barely lasting five minutes.

I had been proud of myself for lasting that long.

Seriously, it was like, the saddest movie ever invented. I sighed as everyone began to pack up their books, and I had no choice but to do the same. Stupid English teacher, I thought. Why should we be forced to watch a movie? Especially the one that had a heart-wrenching ending. Who kills off the hottest character known to womankind? What a load of crap. Now everyone would see me cry. I was the tough girl. You know, the sporty girl who could beat the boys in every sport and wasn't afraid of a little rough play. In fact, I thought smugly, normally the boys avoided me, because I was more than a little willing to shoulder-barge them out of my way. I had a reputation to uphold, and how could I do that if I was making my own little river in the floor boards? I needed my two best friends. Unfortunately, we were separated in different classes. They were probably playing pranks on the teacher or something.

As my class pushed past each other to try and get through the skinny doorframe, I hovered behind. I walked up to the teacher's desk and cleared my thought. He looked up through his round Harry-Potter style glasses and seemed to force a smile on his wrinkled face. "What?" he asked. I was well known for giving the teachers a bit of cheek, and old Mr Johnston had been one of my favourite subjects to test out a new prank.

"I just wondered if I could stay here and read the book. I have it in my bag. I mean, books are better than movies anyway; they have much more detail and information. I've already seen the movie. Actually, I watched it a couple of weeks ago, and I don't want to watch it again." I said confidently.

He smiled in triumph. Poor guy, wasn't often he could beat me in an argument. "I'm afraid not. You can't stay here on your own; to be frank I wouldn't trust you with a teaspoon," I glowered at him, "anyway, a movie is not the same as a book, it pulls on different emotional strings, if you know what I mean." He finished. "Now hurry up, you're going to be last in to the library, and you're going to have to sit on the floor again. Alone."

"But sir – "

"No," he said, sounding more and more annoyed. I don't think he realised how critical this situation was. "Get outta here."

I rolled my eyes, and it took all of my effort not to flip him the bird. I turned around and stalked off, not caring about my attitude.

Everyone had far from gone, most likely already at the library. I could basically visualise the seating arrangement in my head. The nerds on the fluffy beanbags in the corner, the pretty girls curling up on the fold-out couch, eyes glued to their phones. The boarder boys would be squashed up together on the window seat, pushing and shoving each other. And then there were the cute couples, sitting on the multiple love seats. Why there are love seats in a library beats me. Snuggled in each other's arms, legs and arms and every other body part touching. In fact, they were probably taking advantage of the teacher-free environment and sucking each other's faces off. It actually looked quite painful. But I wouldn't know. I've been a single pringle for all of my life. I let on that boys are sexist bastards and I hate them, but deep down I've always been jealous of the couples. But I wouldn't be sitting on the beanbags or on the couch, I would sit in the middle of the floor, on my own, where everyone would see me sobbing and making retarded noises that sound like an injured walrus.

I snapped out of my reverie as I entered the library, the cool, air-conditioned air a major change from the sweltering heat. I entered the room where the movie would be watched, and my eyes fell on _him_. Leo. My crush for six years, and we barely spoke. He was incredibly handsome; tall, muscly, tanned skin, a super sexy voice and short, curly dark brown hair you dreamed of running your fingers through. To top it all of he was extremely cocky. He was Italian you see. Surprisingly, he had never had a girlfriend. He looks like a player, but he was the opposite. He just ignored girls, and girls tended to ignore him. I had no idea how or why, but I wasn't complaining.

I moved to sit down in my usual spot, stressing about this being the last time my reputation would be intact.

"There's room over here."

I knew that voice. It sounded super sexy. My heart was screaming to run over there and plonk down in his lap, but my brain (mind you, it was barely heard over the shrieking of the heart) was telling me a firm no. I had seen to many heartbreaks and tears to lose my resolve at the last second. Anyway, I was going to be sobbing my heart out, I didn't want to be anywhere near him when it happened. Also, that meant I would have to sit to his boarder-buddies. I have a suspicion (supported with sufficient evidence) they have rabies. So the obvious answer was –

"Sure." It was out of my mouth before I could blink. What the freaking hell? I was apparently losing control of my body, because next thing I knew I was walking over.

"Actually, there's not." One of the boys sitting next to Leo said smugly. Leo looked like he was going to say something, but I beat him to it.

"I see plenty of room. " I said sweetly.

"Well, you saw wrong."

I smiled cheekily, knowing I would probably regret this later. I turned around and grabbed a marker off one of the couples drawing little hearts on each other. And before the boy could react I grabbed his hair, holding him in place. Ten seconds later I threw the marker over my shoulder and said, "If you're going to act like a dick head, you may as well dress like one." Then I sat down anyway and grinned like an idiot.

Eventually, after recovering from the shock of finding a newly sprouted genital on his face, he got up and left, and everyone in the class was laughing uncontrollably. Even, I noted happily, Leo was smiling. Only then did I realise how close we was sitting. The teacher walked in and after some swearing and giving everyone a lecture on how technology these days was stupid, blahblahblah. The movie finally started. Through the movie Leo's boarder boy buddies had taken advantage of the extra space created when that ass hole had left, and now I was crammed on both sides, as Leo was against the wall. I had to continually pinch myself in the leg, seeing as my thoughts weren't really on the movie. I held my breath for most of it, trying to delay the tears. Surprisingly, I lasted until about halfway through. Then I felt my eyes get hot, and that horrible feeling in my throat. A minute later, I felt the first tear break through my barrier, rolling down my face. I felt rather than saw Leo look at me, and I hurriedly tried to cover my face.

Tingles shot through my body and I gasped (rather loudly). I looked down and saw two hands clasped together. But whose were they? One was definitely Leo's, but what about the other one? I couldn't be mine. Curious, I squeezed, and then I realised.

Leo Valdez was holding my hand.

I was still staring when he squeezed back. Was this a dare? I looked up at him, but all I saw was sincerity. I faced back to the movie screen. There was something warm around my shoulders. I looked around and there was a FREAKING ARM. I honestly had no idea what to do. Did I tell them to get lost? I looked up and he was staring at me. I made a decision then. I turned back to the movie and before I could actually think about what I was doing, I leant back. He freed his hand that was holding mine and brought it around my front, so that he had both arms wrapped and holding me tight. I know this sounds really cheesy, but I felt so safe. And not the kind of safe when you lie in bed under the blankets. And not the kind of safe when your dad held you. This was so different. I felt daring, and somehow I knew it was already his influence on me. I tilted my head back, and he leaned in. Our lips met, and it wasn't like fireworks exploded. It was more loving, and soft, and gentle. He pulled away and grinned stupidly.

"I've been wanting to do that for six years," he whispered in my ear. It was in those moments I knew I finally meant something to someone.

**Okay, so I sort of had a dream about this the other night. Although it wasn't with Leo, it was an actual person. Should I do more of these? I do enjoy writing them. Or if any of you beautiful people would like me to do a short story for you, I would be more than happy. Thanks for reading! Xxx**


	2. Acting Like He Owns the Place

**Okay, so here is another one! This was requested and dedicated to ItsAKiliThing, great idea (Hope you like it)! This one is a Percabeth, and I like this one better than the first. Oh, I should shut up and let you read! I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy it!**

Ugh, I thought as I stared around my impeccable technology project. Look at that bastard, acting like he owns the place. Give me a break. Could he ever just think about somebody else for one second?! The poor, poor girl. He thinks it's funny, joking around and telling girls he loves them. Every girl in our grade likes him, and he knows that. You should never joke about loving someone. Love is too delicate for that. Trust me, I knew.

"Jackson!" I shouted across the shed, removing my ear muffs from my ears and placing them around my neck. All I wanted was to save the poor girl from his idiocy. His eyes darted up to my face. Even from 20 metres away, I could still see the bright green from here.

"Chase?" he questioned smugly, a smirk on his face.

"Grow a dick."

The effect was instantaneous. His smirk fell into a frown, and everyone in the class burst out laughing. Then remembering they were laughing at the four-times-in-a-row boxing champion, they tried unsuccessfully to stifle their giggles. He glared at those who hadn't realised laughing probably wasn't the smartest idea, and then turned his attention back to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl he had been teasing take several steps back, a look of relief on her face. Good, I thought. He could say whatever he wanted to me, I was tough.

"Wouldn't you love that? Then you could stare at it from a distance," he said the signature smirk reappearing.

"You wish; I didn't bring a microscope." And with that I brought the muffs back up to my ears and continued cutting with the circular saw. Despite myself, I smiled. I was working alone (like usual) and had the whole workbench to myself. I reached across the table to pick up a pencil, and suddenly there was a hand grabbing my ass. I spun around, already knowing who it was.

"You must really love all this attention Chase," he whispered, his warm, sticky breath fanning my face. Ew. Now I was freaking contaminated.

"You just grabbed my ass. Then you breathed on me." I spat in his face.

"What, afraid you can never shower again? Don't want to wash off my magical touch?" He said, still too close for my liking. My minimum distance with this guy was about 10 feet. I pushed against his chest, hard. He was toned and fit, but so was I. He stumbled back a couple of steps.

"No, afraid I'm going to miss my next class, because I'll be busy in quarantine." I said sassily. He smiled cheekily. That wasn't a good sign. Unconsciously, I took a step back, and the work bench pressed into my tailbone. I mentally scolded myself. Never back down to a bully. Swiftly, he roughly put his hands on my thighs and lifted me up; fully supporting my weight; onto the table. Then he stepped in. I was not happy.

"Oh my God! What the heck is your problem?! I am so sick of you! Step back, now." I half whispered, half screamed, furious he had the nerve; even more furious, because my pulse had quickened at his touch. I shivered involuntarily. He had obviously misinterpreted this, because he smiled confidently.

"Don't deny you like it."

My patience with this guy had run out. I smiled pleasantly, and I saw the confusion on his face a split second before I brought my foot up; hard. It connected with the intended area, and he groaned and fell on his knees, hands clutching his mini-Jackson. I beamed triumphantly. I turned around, and seized my project, a beautifully carved palm tree. I walked into the teacher's office, handed him the job, and walked out, dismissing myself. As I walked out the door, I glanced back; pleased to see he was still rolling about on the cold floor. All in all it had been a good day, I thought as I turned down a side street.

I was halfway to my next class when something bowled me over, and I would have landed on my face, but my fine-tuned instincts kicked in, and I thrust my hands out at the last second. The impact jarred through my body. Without time to react, I was flipped over, and someone was sitting on me, pinning me down. When I fell the dust off the ground had temporarily blinded me, so I couldn't see my attacker.

"Get. Off. Me!" I said as I struggled, to no avail. This guy was heavy.

"That really fucking hurt, Chase," said a gravelly voice.

Oh damn. This would not be a pleasant experience. Being me, who likes to avoid people, I had come down one of the side streets of the school, so no one was going to save me anytime soon. I blinked a few times, and the dirt cleared from my eyes. His piercing green eyes were staring down at me.

"You deserved it. Do not lay your hands on me ever again."

I regretted it as soon as I said it. I was in no position to be telling him what to do. He probably took that as a challenge. A mischievous grin slowly spread across his face. He took his hands, which were pinning down my own, and moved my hands so they were underneath my back. He then applied more pressure, so it was impossible to move them. I glared defiantly at him. His hands, now free, roamed my face, tracing the outline of my cheekbones and lips. My eye widened in surprise. I had expected him to punch me. Every place he touched sent little shivers all the way to my toes. And all of a sudden, I didn't want him to let me go, I didn't want to struggle. He seemed to notice my change in attitude and he smirked triumphantly.

"I knew you'd come around." He whispered.

Those words jolted me back into reality. My hands turned clammy, and I started to sweat. With a tremendous effort, I pushed him up and off my body. I jumped up, and stumbled backwards, by shaky body funding a wall to lean against.

"Don't ever say that again." I whispered, forcing myself to speak. I wanted to run, but those words had shocked me so much I didn't think I had the strength. Jackson was finally on his feet, and he looked confused. He looked at me questioningly.

"Luke." I knew I had to say only that one word and he would understand. Everyone knew. Understanding dawned on his face, and he looked like he didn't know whether to step forward or backward. I knew I didn't have to say anymore, but I felt I had to.

"He left me. When I thought he loved me. He said that, when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was nothing like you. He was kind, helped people out, but he was confident in himself. You have no right to say those words. No one does. I…I loved him so much, and that was my mistake." I looked up and stared him in the eyes. "Then I found out he was a drug addict, and he was being given free drugs to date me, to play with me. It was a dare. I trusted him with my heart; I had no doubts about him. He broke my heart, but I still loved him with all the pieces." I finished and broke down. I had cried when it happened, then I realized how easy it had been for him, to break me. I swore to myself I would never cry over him again, and yet as I sat there and sobbed, I understood. You have to let out your feelings. And as the tears streamed down my face, I felt like with them a burden had been lifted. It sounds dramatic, I know, but you wouldn't know unless you had truly loved someone. It took a while to realize he was the only thing holding me upright. I was fully leaning against him, and…and Percy Jackson was _hugging_ me. I cleared my throat awkwardly. He pulled away.

"Oh, right. You've stopped…ah…crying." He mumbled.

"You just hugged me," I said, still in awe.

"Ummm…yeah well what else was I supposed to do?" He said, defending himself.

"I wasn't complaining." I said quickly. For once, Jackson looked lost for words. We just stood there, looking at each other. For no apparent reason I had a sudden impulse to insult him.

"You could be nicer, you know," I said fiercely, "you could stop treating girls like dirt, for one. You know all the girls like you. You play with their feelings. You could, I don't know, stop being such an ass to your friends. Stop acting dumb in class. Stop joking about using drugs. Stop goofing around with your life. Stop acting like it's all a joke. Stop – "

He leaned forward so suddenly I had no time to react. His lips brushed mine for the tiniest fraction of a second, and then it was over just as quickly as it started. Nothing special. I just stood there like an idiot.

"I'm sorry. For being like I am. But I'm not apologising for the kiss. I am not sorry about that." He whispered, and for once, I thought I saw Jackson show emotion.

I felt like we had come to some sort of understanding. I thrust out my hand. He looked at me warily for a minute then carefully took it in his own. For once there was a genuine smile on his face.

"Don't think this changes anything Chase."

"Whatever Jackson."

And for the second time that day I turned my back on him, but this time I had a feeling it was only temporary.

**So...what do you think? I really hope you liked it. I have a lot of fun writing it:) If you have the time, please review!**

**PS - I'm taking requests;)**


	3. Who Needs A Friend?

**Hey there, here's another one! I'm going to dedicate this one to 'Rainbow Lava Ninjas' who was my first follower for this story! Thanks so much! It means so much. This one is...a Frazel;) Okay, please read on!**

Sometimes it was nice just to enjoy the little things. With sandals in his hand, his jeans rolled up, he felt like nothing could stop him being happy. As he walked across the graveyard, he said a quick prayer to those who were no longer with us, and walked up to a random grave. This time it was a small cross, made of plain grey stone sitting under a beautiful elm tree. _Drake Kliep, _it read, _died at 14 from brain tumour. He was a fighter. _The bright yellow flowers in his other hand would look more beautiful with Drake, he thought as he placed them on the grave. Frank stood directly in front of the grave for a minute, not saying a word. He didn't know why he did it. He would do it every week, every day he was here. Maybe it was because he didn't have many friends, and he had nothing better to do. Every step he took closer to the building looming in front of him, he could see more clearly the intricate detail. He observed the carving for a short while, and then entered the church.

He walked through the wooden pews to his usual spot, his brain barely registering the fact that the church was empty, as it was every day. It was a gorgeous day, and sunlight was streaming through the stained-glass windows, casting vibrant colours on the plain stone floor. Before he sat down, he rummaged in his pocket for the little book he always had with him. He also pulled out a pencil. With disappointment, he saw that it was snapped. He pulled out his pockets, searching for a writing tool, or even the tip of the pencil that had deserted its counterpart. Out of nowhere, something small hit him in the head. It wasn't thrown hard, but it still hurt. Most people would look in the direction that it came from, but he didn't. He leaned down and picked up a shiny silver pen. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, checking and double checking that it was real. It dawned on him that someone would have thrown it. He looked behind him, and there, sitting in the very back corner, was a girl.

"Normally, a thank you would be in order. Or even a smile would do," said a sweet voice. He walked towards her, stopping only a couple of pews away. He could see her features more visibly from here. Oh, he thought with a start, it was that pretty girl from school. Um…he racked his brains for a second. Hazel. Yeah, that was her. He had had a major crush on her in sixth year. He was never quite sure if he was over that crush though.

"I'll smile if you smile." He said confidently, thinking I just wanted to see her face light up. He used to be really shy and quiet, but now he had sot of grown into his body he was quietly confident. She cracked a grin, and he followed suit. Over the years she had become more and more like a woman, he noticed. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. For the first time he noticed a book in her hand. He tilted his head to read the title, and with a slight pink tint on her cheeks, she lowered it down so the title was impossible to see. He shot her a questioning look.

"Just a book," she mumbled, looking down. "It's nothing special."

"Yes it is," he said quietly, but he wasn't looking at the book anymore. She kept her head down, but he could clearly see the blush reignite against her tanned skin. He cleared his throat, not wanting it to be awkward. He had very few friends, and he could do with someone to talk to.

"They're amazing, hey? You can just, open a book and it's like you don't have to worry anymore. Like, you suddenly aren't yourself. You become the character, you become the book." He stated, being a big reader himself, he had sought solitude from loneliness, and found it in the form of a paperback. Hazel looked up, surprise etched on her face.

"And it's like you have a second family," she said, the redness disappearing from her face.

"And friends."

"And, like, there are so many! You can never run out! And – "

"– so many different characters! You can live – "

"– a thousand times! You can go into the world of fantasy – "

" – romance – "

" – adventure – "

" – tragedy – "

" – anything you feel like," finished Hazel. They were both panting slightly from excitement. There was a slight pause, as they both recounted what had just happened.

"I didn't know you read books." She said. "I've never heard someone talk about a book like that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said sadly. He looked down at his intertwined hands. There was a loud noise, and his head jerked up. Hazel had shut her book abruptly, and was leaning forwards, her chin resting on the palms of her hands.

"Then tell me."

I gaped at her. Was she being serious, or just messing? He had a sudden urge to tell her everything. Besides, she looked trustworthy, and he desperately needed someone to talk to.

So he did.

He told her everything. He just talked for what seemed like hours. And the whole time her attentive and intelligent eyes never strayed from his, she never wavered in her eagerness to get to know the boy nobody bothered with. When he had finished, she was leaning back against the hard wood, considering what he just told her. She didn't say anything for a while, and he was getting a little worried. Had he gone too far? In his heart though, he felt as though he had done the right thing. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"You're different from the other boys, you know?" There was a minor pause. "I think I like different." And then she grinned, a real grin he had never seen on her before. It suited her. He beamed. Wow, he didn't feel vulnerable, as normally he would after telling someone all of his secrets. He felt like he had handed her something that could burn so easily, that could ruin him, but he knew giving it to her was the safest place it could be.

"So," he started, a slight smirk on his face, "the Jungle Book, hey?"

For she had not noticed, but he could now clearly see the book she had been reading.

"Ugh, now I feel like an idiot. You just told me everything, and you know nothing about me except I'm childish and read books for six year olds. Nice one, Levesque," she scoffed.

"I don't think you're childish," he said quickly. "To read, uh, kids' books you need to have a lot of imagination. When we were kids, we thought everything was amazing, and made up our own games and pretended the floor was lava, you know? We all grow up, and forget about how wonderful the world is. I bet you still see the beauty in things, you still have that type of imagination." He paused, looking at her. "Either that or you are a little four year old and have possessed the body of Hazel Levesque."

She giggled, and he couldn't help but joining in. He had only one secret left to hide, and he didn't want to regret it for the rest of his life.

"I really like you Hazel."

She stopped sharply and ogled him. Before she could say anything, however, he finished the sentence.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

More silence. He had been looking her in the eye the whole time, and he broke contact. Of course, he thought bitterly, who on Earth would want to go out with him? Maybe if he apologised she would still want to be friends? He had a feeling –

"I would be honoured," she whispered. And he jumped as if he had been electrocuted. There was a comfortable silence, in which Frank couldn't stop beaming. He just couldn't keep his eyes of her. She was so beautiful. How the hell did he manage her? He was the luckiest guy, and he swore he would never hurt her, or forget how blessed he was. Anyway, who needs a friend when you can have a girlfriend?

**Oh man, I just love Frank. So sweet. If you have the time please review or leave a request! Xxx**


	4. Live A Little

**JASPER! These to are really cute, and I wanted to write one for them. Thank you for the 200+ views, AWESOME! Love everyone reading, you have no idea how much it means for you to click on the title. YOU RULE! Okay, please read...**

"I don't know Jace."

"It'll be awesome. Just you and me."

"I _know _it would be awesome, but we need to keep our grades up."

"Pipes, you have an A for every subject, and I'm just naturally talented at everything (Piper snorted loudly). Come on, live a little."

There was a silence as she considered the consequences. They had been squeezed up in a corner making out at their high school, when Jason suddenly pulled away and asked her to run away with him. Piper had freaked out (naturally; it sounded like a re-enactment of Romeo and Juliet), thinking he meant, well, forever, until Jason realised he had probably phrased that wrong and hurriedly explained what he meant. Piper was thinking hard. Well, if they were caught they would surely have a detention, (mind you, nothing she hadn't done before) which she could deal with. When she had finished her over-analysing of the situation, she had come to a decision.

"Okay, let's do it," she whispered, only a hint of reluctance left in her voice. "I'm feeling badass today." Jason just about collapsed with relief. He was up for the better part of the night preparing a picnic, and he spent two hours cutting the watermelon in to little hearts he knew Piper would probably punch him for treating her like a spoilt brat. But he loved spoiling her, so he did it anyway, ignoring the permanent bruise on his arm. Yeah, he thought dreamily, his girl was a fighter. He ran off quickly and grabbed the supplies he had hidden in the trunk of his car. Then Piper was literally dragged across the deserted oval, fire-man carried over the fence, and piggy-backed through the tall grass until they arrived at the fast flowing stream. They laughed, joked and talked the whole way there. Jason had insisted on carrying her, bridal style, along with the basket. He had draped the picnic blanket over Piper and had pretended he was walking to a funeral. Piper hadn't laughed so much in what felt like forever. They found a nice tree to settle down, spread the blanket, and dug into the food.

Jason pulled out the watermelon hearts, and at the sight of then, Piper's hands flew up to her face, which was the colour of the treats they were about to eat.

"We don't have to eat them," Jason said hurriedly, not wanting to ruin their perfect day. That was pretty stupid of him; he should have just cut them normally. Piper giggled.

"Are you kidding? I love them. I just…just sometimes feel like I'm a crap girlfriend. You do all this, just for me, and I'm just like; feed me. I act like I take you for granted. But you are the best boyfriend I could ever have. I'm a crap girlfriend, aren't I?" she said, her voice muffled.

Jason reached across and uncovered her face; looking at her with so much love it was surprising there weren't little hearts in his eyes.

"You, Piper McLean, are the best girlfriend _I _have ever had. And if you ever say that again, I will be forced to tickle you senseless. I love you Piper, and nothing will change that."

Piper was just about crying. Jason realised this, and not wanting to burst into tears with her, he put the watermelon back in the basket for later. He pulled out a pair of sandwiches.

"And for the lady, a special today, a banana and mayonnaise sandwich on the finest white bread in all the land," he mocked bowed. Piper snorted, but she was immensely pleased he had remembered. Her all-time favourite. She ploughed through her sandwich, Jason grinning the entire time. Piper had devoured it, finished before Jason had eaten his first quarter. She looked hopefully at the basket. Piper couldn't contain her hunger much longer; she had studied this morning and missed breakfast. She hooked her foot sneakily around the handle, and started pulling it towards her. Jason feigned ignorance, but he couldn't contain the smirk that emerged on his face when her face had lit up, while she was holding up the sandwich like it was the King of the Gods. Or Queen, as Piper would prefer, CALLING him of sexism. Bloody women, he thought. But he didn't have much more time to contemplate women and their ways, because next thing he knew he was knocked over by a body, and after a small struggle, he was defeated. But he didn't mind, he thought as he looked up into the eyes that changed colour like a kaleidoscope; going from brown to blue to green. Piper leant down and pecked him on the lips. He smiled wholeheartedly.

"You know, I really don't want to have to do this, but I'm afraid you leave me no choice," explained Piper, a mischievous look in her eyes. Jason's smile fell like a brick in water, understanding dawning on him.

"No, please. I beg of you," he stuttered, desperate for a way out.

"Oh, how I do like it when you beg, Jason Grace, but you must know, it has to be done. It is…inevitable." She leered. And Jason knew then, he was done for. Piper was so fast; he had no chance of fighting her off. Her hands were flying; tickling him ruthlessly on every part of him she knew was susceptible to the horrible action. Jason (through the pain, oh the pain!) managed to slip out from under her and switch their positions, so he was straddling Piper. She had started giggling uncontrollably a while ago, but she fell silent. They glared at each other for a while, Piper defiantly, Jason triumphantly.

"Time for some sweet, sweet revenge."

Then the screaming started. Piper couldn't cope, she was hopelessly outmatched. This went on for a while, Piper squirming trying to rid herself of the very heavy boyfriend on top of her, while Jason was enjoying this as much as possible. Suddenly, Jason grabbed her arms and pinned them to the ground again. He leant down, teasingly slow, and placed a loving kiss on Piper's mouth. He let go of her hands and placed them on either side of her head. Piper (hands now free) reached up ran her fingers through his golden hair, adoring the feel of it running through her fingers. Jason's hands found her face, and traced her cheekbones, eventually cupping her cheek. They broke apart, both panting, both grinning, and Jason rolled of her, grabbing her hand on the way down.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you Piper."

"I love you Food."

Jason shot her a warning look, which she returned with a playful smile. Then, Piper had a wonderful idea.

…

By the time they were stripping off into their swimmers (which Jason had conveniently thought of at four o'clock that morning) Piper was harbouring a vast feeling of happiness. They dove into the water, which was fairly deep, and enjoyed the feeling of the cool substance on their skin, which was a relief from the blistering sun. They simply swam around for a bit, Jason trying to surprise Piper by submerging then popping up right in front of her.

Then they decided to build a raft. It took the better part of an hour, but it was time well spent. With Piper's brains and Jason's strength, it actually turned out pretty good. They pushed it into the river and jumped on, nearly leaving Piper behind. They liked floating around, trying to push each other in. They were in a standoff, Piper on the very edge of the raft and Jason holding her hand, the only thing keeping her from falling into the water. Jason was threatening to let her go, when they gained speed suddenly, and Jason (not actually wanting Piper to fall in anymore) pulled her up quickly. He looked up, and his eyes widened. White water. That was not good.

"Piper, do you think we could turn this thing around?" he said sounding worried.

"No. Why? Afraid of living on the edge?" she mocked, thinking this would be really fun.

"Piper! This is dangerous. Okay, um…I could throw you near the shore, we aren't that far away, then you could swim. Then at least you would be safe," he said seriously.

"Always acting the hero," she sighed. He ogled her.

"I don't think you grasp the severity of the situation!"

"I don't think you realise how much fun this is going to be!"

Jason was really worried now. They were nearly at the beginning of the rapids, and he just wanted to get piper out of harm's way.

"Loosen up!" she yelled, nearly impossible to hear over the roaring of water, "YEAH!"

They hit the white water, and were thrust forwards, Piper nearly falling off, but Jason catching her at the last second. There was a post in the middle of their raft, and Jason shoved Piper towards it, and then wrapped his arms around both the pole and Piper, keeping both of them in place. Their little raft was like a pinball, bouncing off rocks and gaining speed with every minute.

"Piper, we need to jump!" Jason shrieked in her ear. Piper agreed; there was a chance this thing would end in a waterfall. They waited a while, and finally their chance arose as they saw a tree hanging over the water, not that far out from the shore. They glanced at each other, their brains fitting perfectly together with the same idea. Jason removed his arms, and they jumped at the exact same time. Piper managed to get a firm grip; while Jason was only barely holding on with one. Piper reached out and heaved him up, then started to monkey climb across, towards the shore. She landed with a thump, then Jason, with a thump of his own. They were standing entirely on rock, which had been warmed from a whole day of sunshine. They looked at each other, then both collapsed, exhausted. Piper just realised how freezing she was, they had been soaked by the spray. She was no shivering uncontrollably, the warm rock only helping partially.

"Piper, we need to get these clothes off," muttered Jason, sounding just as cold as she was.

"Whoa, slow down there. I don't think I'm ready for that," she joked, already stripping off her shirt, which was stuck to her body like glue. Jason laughed and did the same. Piper was only in her bra and underpants when she lay against the, practically drying as soon as it made contact with her skin. They lay there for a while, enjoying the sunshine and not realising they could have died. Jason rolled over a couple of times, encasing Piper in his arms. And they didn't move for what felt like a lifetime.

They didn't want to.

**What did ya think?! I would really love to know, even if it is critism. Any feedback is good feedback. Please review, or leave a request! Xxxx**


End file.
